


Хвост

by alvitka, fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Series: Спецквест [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Double Penetration, Fandom Kombat 2020, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tails
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvitka/pseuds/alvitka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: кинк: хвост
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Хвост

**Author's Note:**

> кинк: хвост

— Вау, — сказал Гарри, обходя Драко по кругу. — Охренеть. 

— Я вот уже охренел, — пробормотал Драко. — Эффект от заклинания пройдет только через сутки. Только представь, еще сутки с этим! 

И он поднял повыше длинный, гибкий черный хвост. 

— Охренеть, — повторил Гарри. — Он еще и двигается?

— Еще как! — мрачно ответил Драко и продемонстрировал, хлестнув Гарри хвостом по руке. И тут же обиженно взвыл. Очевидно, чувствительный хвост пострадал от удара больше, чем твердое предплечье. 

— Ну чего ты… — Гарри перестал расхаживать кругами, подошел и обнял Драко. — Твоя проблема сама собой исчезнет завтра, а сегодня посидишь дома, никто тебя не увидит. Хочешь, я останусь с тобой?

— Хочу, — прошептал Драко куда-то в шею Гарри. 

— К тому же он такой… красивый!

Плечи Драко чуть расслабились, и он отстранился. 

— Тебе нравится? Всегда подозревал, что ты извращенец, — сказал он уже не таким убитым голосом. 

— Конечно, извращенец. — Гарри закивал с очень довольным видом. — Кто бы еще захотел пустить в свою постель такую змею, как ты? Ты прекрасный, ты же знаешь? Хоть без хвоста, хоть с тремя хвостами сразу. 

Драко заметно успокоился и покачал хвостом из стороны в сторону, привыкая. 

— Знаешь, он очень непривычно ощущается. 

— Можно потрогать? — спросил Гарри и протянул руку. 

— Ну-у… Только не хватай! — Драко вложил хвост в подставленную ладонь. 

Гарри держал хвост в руке, ощущая небольшую приятную тяжесть. Очень осторожно провел другой рукой вдоль хвоста раз, другой. Как будто кошку гладил. 

Драко вздохнул и повел задницей. Хвост начинался от копчика, ему пришлось немного приспустить штаны, когда тот начал быстро расти из-за того дурацкого заклинания. Гарри подумал, что Драко с приспущенными штанами, рубашкой навыпуск и хвостом — боги, хвостом! — самое восхитительное, что он видел за последнее время. 

Драко изогнул хвост и просунул кончик под футболку Гарри, погладил живот. Потянулся выше, к груди. Гарри выпустил хвост из ладони, сцапал Драко за руку и потащил в спальню. 

На ходу избавился от футболки, плюхнулся на кровать, увлек Драко на себя. Тот приник к Гарри одобрительным поцелуем, вслепую нашаривая молнию на его джинсах. Гарри приподнял бедра, освобождаясь от лишней одежды. Расстегнул рубашку на Драко, но когда тот потянулся ее сбросить, попросил:

— Оставь. 

Драко хмыкнул, оставил в покое рубашку и избавился от штанов. 

Гарри просунул ладони под рубашку Драко, провел по спине, спустился к тому месту, откуда начинался хвост. Осторожно погладил основание хвоста, потёр. Драко выгнул поясницу и зашипел, Гарри бедром почувствовал его твердеющий член. Ободренный реакцией, он чуть царапнул основание короткими ногтями и провел ладонью по хвосту. Хвост был теплым, гибким и упругим, диаметром как пара пальцев. 

Драко сместился чуть ниже, устроился между ног Гарри, наклонился. Провел языком по внутренней стороне бедра, взял в рот член. Хвост в это время, казалось, жил своей жизнью и хозяйничал на груди Гарри, поглаживая и потираясь о соски. 

Гарри почувствовал, что долго не выдержит. 

— Трахни меня. Прямо сейчас, пожалуйста, — попросил он. 

Драко отстранился, посмотрел на Гарри и коварно улыбнулся. Прочертил кончиком хвоста дорожку по груди и животу, мазнул по возбужденному члену. Приставил хвост ко входу и наконец толкнулся внутрь. 

Гарри застонал — хвост внутри ощущался потрясающе. Не такой большой, как член, он идеально подходил для подготовки. 

Драко чуть изогнул кончик хвоста внутри Гарри, задев чувствительную точку. Гарри подался навстречу, надеясь усилить трение. Подумать только, Драко трахает его хвостом! 

Через пару минут Драко извлек хвост, но не успел Гарри разочарованно простонать, как хвост заменил твердый член, и это было даже лучше. Он снова просунул руки под рубашку, погладил спину Драко, поясницу. Нащупал основание хвоста и потёр, на этот раз увереннее. Драко увеличил темп и куснул Гарри за шею. 

— Что, вместе с демоническим хвостом тебе достались вампирские замашки? — говорить со сбившимся дыханием было сложно, но очень уж хотелось подколоть. 

— Хочешь… демонических?..

Драко вышел из Гарри, развернул его, поставил на четвереньки. Добавил смазки, снова вошел. Гарри застонал, прогнулся и почувствовал, как в него толкается что-то еще. Понял, застонал еще громче, на этот раз от восторга и возбуждения. Он постарался максимально расслабиться, но хвост все равно входил с трудом. Драко сзади тяжело дышал, ему тоже явно было непросто. 

Через некоторое время кончик хвоста все же оказался внутри. Драко перевел дыхание и начал медленно двигаться. Гарри никогда не чувствовал себя настолько наполненным и растянутым, это было потрясающе. Безумно хотелось прикоснуться к члену. Или кончить, даже не прикасаясь. 

Из-за такой наполненности двигаться быстро они не могли. Долго выносить медленный темп не получилось, и Драко осторожно извлек хвост, после этого наконец ускорился. Пробрался кончиком хвоста к члену Гарри и обвил его парой витков. Гарри довольно застонал — наконец-то! Он жалел только о том, что у Драко всего один хвост — как было бы прекрасно одновременно чувствовать его и в заднице, и на члене!

Кончая, Драко сжал член Гарри хвостом, и у него потемнело в глазах от необыкновенно яркого оргазма. 

Какое-то время они лежали рядом, отдыхая. 

— Я же говорил — отличный хвост, — похвалил Гарри. — Вот где мы теперь будем искать того придурка, который тебя заколдовал?

— Зачем же его искать? — лениво поинтересовался Драко. — Я запомнил заклинание.


End file.
